powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Third Character
Info Appearance Velvex is a woman with medium cut jet-black hair that cover half of her face and the face of an angel. She wears a red rose dress with red gloves covering her slender hands, and a rose necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. Personality She has a friendly, positive and good natured personality . Powers Cursed Body: Velvex has a physical body made up of curses. This curses is absolute unique and even the Supreme God can't remove it. The curses do no harm to her but whoever touch her will be Unlucky forever unleast they can remove it. *Evil Eye *Corrupting Madness *Madness Aura *Taint Generation *Immortality *Cursed Blood Curse Embodiment : Velvex is the embodiment of curses, giving her the power to cast any type of curse or misfortune on anyone or anything. *Curse Empowerment *Curse Field Projection *Curse Immunity *Curse Inducement *Curse Manipulation *Curse Negation *Enchantment *Suffering Empowerment Super Strength: Velvex strength can increased to the point where she could move entire planets. Super Speed: Velvex speed increased to the point where she could travel faster than light. Hearing: Velvex could hear sound at almost any wavelength and at great distances. Super Stamina: Velvex could survive indefinitely without food, water, or rest. Polyglotism: Velvex can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language. Spontaneous Learning: Velvex can instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex. Ability Mastering ''': Velvex has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Abilities '''Curse Manipulation: Velvex can create,generate, remove and manipulate curses, that involves placing curses on people, become stronger with curses, manipulate curses to different effects. She can even manifest curses as energy or powers itself. *Binding *Curse Creation *Curse Empowerment *Curse Field Projection *Curse Inducement *Cursed Physiology *Curse Removal *Death Inducement *Destruction *Disease Generation *Haunted *Jinx *Mental Inducement **Command Inducement **Despair Inducement **Insanity Inducement *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Negative Emotion Empowerment *Pain Inducement *Possession *Probability Manipulation *Reanimation *Transmogrification *Weakness Inducement *Vice Inducement Hallucikinesis: Velvex can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. She can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. *Afterimage Creation *Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. **Illusion of Death: Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead toinsanity. *Decoy Creation *Evolving Illusions *Feign Damage *Holographic Projection: Project illusions based on only sight. *Illusion Attacks: Attack using illusion energy. *Illusion Reflection: Reflect any illusions that are used against themselves. *Illusionary Environment: Change environment with illusions. *Illusive Appearance: Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *Illusive Suggestion: Use illusions to subjugate others. *Invisibility *Location Displacement *Pain Illusion *Phobia Exploitation: Targets experience their worst fears. *Sensory Inducement: Targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms. *Torment Inducement *Hallucination Solidification - solidify any/all illusions or hallucinations. *Illusion-Casting - create illusions via Magic. *Mental Hallucination - create high level mental hallucinations. *Mirage Inducement is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning or limited Reality Warping and Illusion) in which Velvex can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. *Psychosomatic Illusion - create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *Selective Illusions - induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *Self Perception - alter own perception of reality. *Bottomless Pit Creation *Illusion Physiology *Illusion Transformation *Illusory Combat *Layered Illusions *Time Perception Manipulation Absolute Illusion : Velvex is able to generate illusions that are realistic to the point where she can confuse all the senses of the target, making it impossible to break free unless willed by her. She can also create illusions on a large scale, from a small region to planetary or galactic region, etc. *Activation & Deactivation *Alternative Dream Universe *Confusion Inducement *Clairvoyance *Dream Imprisonment *Enhanced Memory *Evolving Illusions *Hallucination Solidification *Human Manipulation *Illusory Omnipotence *Illusory Power Replication *Illusion Manipulation *Imaginary Constructs *Imagination Manipulation *Imagination Manifestation *Imprison Realm Creation *Inner World Creation *Inverted Dimension *Layered Illusions *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Murder Inducement *Oneiric Reality Manipulation *Paradox Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation *Personality Alteration *Psychosomatic Illusion *Perception Manipulation *Reality Warping - Inside Illusion *Sense Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Subconscious Manipulation *Substitution Creation *Time Manipulation - Inside Illusion *Time Perception Manipulation *Telepathy Equipment Curse Rose Dress: A dress make by curse itself. It cannnot be destroy by anything, it give her absolute protect against any physical attack or magic. Curse Negation Gloves: A gloves make by Ryune that have the power to suppress her curse to minimum so she can touch and felt other. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness She can't touch people without the Curse Negation Gloves. Category:Blog posts